McDonald's
McDonald's is an American fast food company, founded in 1940 as a restaurant operated by Richard and Maurice McDonald, in San Bernardino, California, United States. They rechristened their business as a hamburger stand, and later turned the company into a franchise, with the Golden Arches logo being introduced in 1953 at a location in Phoenix, Arizona. In 1955, Ray Kroc, a businessman, joined the company as a franchise agent and proceeded to purchase the chain from the McDonald brothers. McDonald's had its original headquarters in Oak Brook, Illinois, but moved its global headquarters to Chicago in early 2018. McDonald's is the world's largest restaurant chain by revenue, serving over 69 million customers daily in over 100 countries across approximately 36,900 outlets as of 2016. Although McDonald's is best known for its hamburgers, cheeseburgers and french fries, they also feature chicken products, breakfast items, soft drinks, milkshakes, wraps, and desserts. In response to changing consumer tastes and a negative backlash because of the unhealthiness of their food, the company has added to its menu salads, fish, smoothies, and fruit. The McDonald's Corporation revenues come from the rent, royalties, and fees paid by the franchisees, as well as sales in company-operated restaurants. According to a BBC report published in 2012, McDonald's is the world's second-largest private employer (behind Walmart) with 1.9 million employees, 1.5 million of whom work for franchises. Promotions Universal * An American Tail (1986) * Flushed Away (2006) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Computeropolis 2 (2007) * Bee Movie (2007) * Legend of MYCUN (2008) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Woo La La (2009) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Geoshea Theft Auto ''(2009) * ''Computeropolis 3 (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon ''(2010) * ''Shrek Forever After (2010) * Megamind (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Gabriel Garza (2011) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Geoshea Theft Auto 2 ''(2012) * ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * MYCUN and the Mystery to New York (2012) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * The Geo Team Movie 2 ''(2013) * ''The Croods (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Gabriel Garza 2 (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Paradoria (2015) * Home (2015) * Minions (2015) * Country Band ''(2015) * ''Deputy Laney and Officer Mary ''(2016) * ''Geoshea Theft Auto 3 ''(2016) * ''MYCUN Forever (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Imagimals (2016) * Trolls (2016) * Sing (2016) * Gabriel Garza 3 (2017) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Lix (2017) * Computeropolis: The Deep Web (2018) * Cool Spot (2018) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm (2019) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) * Abominable (2019) * Imagimals 2 (2020) * Agent Chrysocolla (2020) * Trolls World Tour (2020) * Computeropolis 5 (2021) Disney * Hercules (1997) * Geo's 1st Movie ''(1997) * ''A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Treasure Planet (2002) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Incredibles (2004) * Wondercolts ''(2005) * ''Chicken Little (2005) * Cars (2006) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * Canterlot High 2: Rainbow Rocks ''(2018) * ''Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Canterlot High 3: Friendship Games ''(2019) * ''Frozen 2 (2019) Warner Bros. * Space Jam (1996) * TMNT (2007) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * LazyTown: The Movie ''(2018) * ''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu (2019) 20th Century Fox * Metro Cone 2 (2008) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Rio (2011) * Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * The Heroes 2 ''(2012) * ''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Epic (2013) * The Book of Life (2014) * Metro Cone Forever (2015) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Kim Possible ''(2019) * ''Geoshea World: The Space Movie ''(2019) * ''MYCUN Redemption (2019) Sony * Surf's Up (2007) * The Smurfs (2011) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Cloud With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * Archot (2014) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) * Addie ''(2019) Paramount * ''The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) * FusionMania (2008) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) * The Last Airbender (2010) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Bumblebee (2018) Category:EvanRocks Wiki